The present invention relates to an apparatus for restricting activation of an engine starting system.
In the prior art, interlocking mechanisms are included in automobiles for safety reasons. When the automobile is being driven, an interlocking mechanism restricts the activation of a steering lock apparatus by preventing a key inserted into a key cylinder from being removed. An electric interlocking mechanism includes a key interlocking solenoid to permit or prohibit the insertion of the key.
Various types of mechanisms have been proposed to prevent theft of an automobile. For example, a smart ignition apparatus has been proposed to permit the starting of an engine when an ID code stored in a portable device matches an ID code stored in the automobile. The smart ignition apparatus includes a knob locking solenoid to permit or prohibit the turning of a starter knob. The smart ignition apparatus uses an ID code that provides a higher degree of confidentiality than a mechanical key. Thus, the smart ignition apparatus is highly effective for preventing thefts.
However, since the number of automobiles equipped with the smart ignition apparatus is still small, it is difficult to reduce the production cost of the smart ignition apparatus. To lower the manufacturing cost, for example, an elongated cover for entirely covering the engine starting system may be used in both automobiles equipped with the smart ignition apparatus and automobiles that are not equipped with the smart ignition apparatus.
However, when the smart ignition apparatus is added to the electric key interlocking apparatus, the knob locking solenoid becomes necessary in addition to the key interlocking solenoid. Thus, space for the knob locking solenoid is required in addition to the space for the key interlocking solenoid. This enlarges the entire engine starting system.
Further, the elongated cover that covers the engine starting system cannot be used when two solenoids are used. As a result, two types of elongated covers are necessary, and the manufacturing cost of the engine starting system cannot be reduced.